UltraViolet
by FluffySesshomaruTail
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most dangerous thing on the planet. She grew up on the Higurashi Shrine with whom she assumes are her parents. As she gets older, however, she starts to change and there is only one who can help her and make her submit...
1. Prologue: Created, Not Born

Welcome, readers!! I have come up with a new and exciting story for you. I got the idea when I was watching some Sci-Fi commercials (yes, I LOVE Sci-Fi) and I saw the commercial for the movie, Ultraviolet. I've never seen the movie, but I kind of got the idea from watching the commercial. Weird, huh? Well, here you are. Tell me if you like it, it would mean a lot to me!!

Disclaimer: No… *Sigh* I still don't own Inuyasha. Boo. I wish. I would so OWN Sesshomaru. I think we all would… hehehehe!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Prologue: Created, Not Born

This was a dangerous thing to do. He knew it. He had mixed the blood of a human, a DaiYoukai - specifically an Inu - and the blood of one of the most powerful and ancient dragons that still existed. With that blood, he created a small, human-looking girl, only small enough to fit into the palm of his hand.

Doctor Nagasaki held the newborn in one palm of his hands, and used the other to pick up a small, round object. It was glowing a faint pink and blue, shining brilliantly in the darkness of the room before him. He placed the glowing ball on the baby girl's chest, where it faded into her skin.

It disappeared, leaving a bright blue star, "birth mark" as he called it, in the center of her tiny chest. The baby girl did not cry, but looked up at Nagasaki with brilliant, dark blue eyes. She giggled quietly, a small amount of spit coming out of the corner of her mouth.

Nagasaki smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up, my little one," He said. Pulling out a small pink cloth, he cleaned around the baby's mouth, making sure there was no more spit to mar her perfect little features.

The baby was very tiny, in fact, too tiny for a regular, healthy baby girl. She weighed five pounds and six ounces, barely enough to keep her alive. She had a tuff of midnight black hair already of the top of her head. She had large, round blue eyes that pierced into his soul. Her nose was button, and her lips were already full enough to be in a permanent pout.

"Come now, my little Violet," Nagasaki cooed to her. "It's time to go to sleep now." He placed her in a chamber that was warm enough for her, and with a blue blanket and a small teddy bear.

The baby did not protest, but turned to her side, staring at her "father," and cooing. She giggled a little bit, but the doctor shook his head.

"No, my little girl, you must sleep. You need to rest, and gain your strength," Nagasaki called to his baby.

Violet replied immediately by closing her eyes and clamping her little hands around the teddy bear in her sleeping chamber. Soon enough, the baby was quiet and sleeping deeply. Nagasaki closed the chamber, and went to sit back down at his large desk, where many papers of different sorts were laying around. He sighed and covered his face with his hands.

They had told him. Told him not to do this, and become attached to the child. But he did not listen…

_FLASHBACK_

"_No," came an immediate response. "It would be way too dangerous."_

"_But, Mr. Tashinaho, I can do it, it is a simple procedure," an other voice came in answer to the first._

"_I said no, Nagasaki, and that is final," Tashinaho said. "You would because too attached to the child, and we cannot risk a breach in protocol."_

"_Fine," Nagasaki replied. _

_But he was thinking about the steps already, planning to disobey his commander…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Yes, he had gotten attached to the child. It was very hard not to. She was so cute, and her smile lit up the dark room in which he worked. He was not sure weather he could give his baby daughter up so easily if anyone were to find out.

And so Nagasaki had made his choice. He had a few friends in Tokyo, Japan, and knew that they had wanted a baby girl since they had gotten married. They had recently discovered, however, that they could not have children, and that had set them back.

Nagasaki grabbed a small baby bag and put in it a few things that he knew his little Violet would need for their trip, and that the new parents would need when they got their small bundle. He also grabbed a small black devise and tucked it into his coat pocket. He opened the chamber in which his little creation was resting, and picked her up. She started to stir, and Nagasaki started to hum and purr. The little thing went right back to sleep.

He wrapped her up in her favorite black blanket, and grabbed her small teddy bear. He put it in her hands, smiling as Violet wrapped her tiny fingers around it.

Nagasaki headed for the door. There was no time to lose, and he had to get to Tokyo, Japan, where he knew his little bundle would be safe. He opened the large wooden door, and stepped out quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself and the strange things he was carrying.

Nagasaki exited the building, and walked across a large black parking lot to a small silver mustang. He opened the car door, and place Violet in the back in a bulky baby seat. He strapped her in tightly, making sure that she wouldn't get hurt. He then strapped himself in and started his car.

He tore out of the parking lot, thinking of a way to get to Japan. Finally, he decided to take a plane from Phoenix, Arizona, to New York, and then from there, get on a plane to Tokyo, Japan. It was going to be a long few days for him.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

He was finally off the plane from Arizona, and was heading to catch his next flight from New York to Tokyo. It was a twenty-three hour plane ride, and he was eager to get on the plane so he didn't have to worry.

Nagasaki's cell phone vibrated against his side from his coat pocket. He took it out, and looked at the screen. It read: 'Mr. Tashinaho.' He ignored the call, and climbed into the awaiting plane, where he took his seat.

He strapped Violet into the seat beside him, making sure that she had her little teddy bear. His little baby opened her blue eyes to the curious place around her. She had never been outside of his office.

Nagasaki looked at his baby. She seemed to know, and looked back up at him. He smiled at her expression, and she giggled back. Nagasaki relaxed, awaiting the long plane ride to the small piece of land off the continent of Asia.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

When they finally arrived in Tokyo, is was well into the night, and Nagasaki thought it would be too late into the night for him to bother his friend with this predicament.

He found a nice hotel, and ordered a room just for the night. He received his room key, and took his stuff to his little room.

When there, Nagasaki placed everything in a neat pile on a small brown table. He laid his little bundle on the middle of the bed, so she wouldn't make the mistake of falling off. He quickly took off his shoes and jacket, eager to get a few hours of rest before his big day. Nagasaki moved the baby and laid down next to her.

Violet cuddled up close to him, and held tightly onto his shirt. Nagasaki smiled softly, and wrapped his arm around the tiny girl beside him. He knew he would not see her again after tomorrow. He needed to hold her, his little baby girl, if only for another night.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

A demon with long black hair and grey-blue eyes walked up a huge flight of grey, cracked concrete stairs. In his arms was a black bundle that was moving around is small amounts. The demon patted the moving bundle, and it stopped moving almost instantly.

The demon came to a stop in front of a quaint tan house covered in windows and decks. There were trees surrounding the small area, and a tin well house opposite of the tan house. In the middle of the dirt clearing was another large tree; one that had lived there wince he had been a young pup. But that had since been many years ago.

A knock was placed on the front brown door. It was opened carefully, and a young woman stepped out. She had short black hair that ended right below her shoulders. The woman had chocolate brown eyes that looked questioningly at the demon before her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Higurashi," the demon said. "Is you husband home?"

The young woman nodded and motioned for him to come inside. She sat him down on a cool blue couch. She asked if he wanted anything to drink. He asked for peppermint tea, and she went to get him some.

Soon enough, another male came into the room. He was a human, as well as the female that had just left. As soon as the man entered, he beamed at the demon.

"Nagasaki!" The man exclaimed, overjoyed. "What brings you here, my good friend?"

The demon smiled and shifter the black bundle in his hold. He unfolded the blanket back to show a little head. Nagasaki looked at the head and said, "She is."

He looked sad. Mr. Higurashi looked confused. "How does a baby bring you here?"

Nagasaki looked at his long-time friend. "She needs a home," he replied. "I don't have long, but she is my gift to you. She is my little girl."

The black bundle was pushed into Mr. Higurashi's arms. He looked at her for the first time, and saw her ocean blue eyes open innocently. She cooed and reached up to touch the face of the male that was now holding her.

Nagasaki spoke again: "She is only a week old, and still, she was born four months too soon." He looked at his daughter again, and then at his friend before speaking again. "She is really quite quiet, and she never cries. She has trouble breathing still, and you may want to buy her a lot of stuffed animals. She loves the huge ones, and -"

He was cut off by his friend. "Nagasaki, I know how to deal with a child," Mr. Higurashi said. "But… why?"

Nagasaki calmed down, almost crying. "Because they want to destroy her; my little creation… they want to kill her…" The demon trailed off. His eyes wet with unshed tears.

The human sighed. "What is her name?"

"Violet," Nagasaki replied, "but you must change her name, All of the papers will be taken care of. I promise. I just want Violet to be safe… will you help me? Please?"

Higurashi sighed, and turned to his wife, who stood at the doorway between he small living room and kitchen. He spoke to her softly. "What do you think, Hiromi? We've always wanted a baby girl."

Mrs. Higurashi stayed silent for a few moments, and then sighed. She answered slowly, carefully: "I think it would be wonderful to have a baby girl, but is she going to be safe?"

Nagasaki pulled out the black devise from his coat pocket. He handed it to his friend's wife. "When Violet becomes twenty-five, give this to her. On the night before her twenty-fifth, give this to her to watch. She must be alone. She will not understand at first, but it will all come to her in doe time. You must not watch this at any time in between; it will only work once. Do you understand?"

Both humans nodded at his question.

Nagasaki pulled something out of the baby bag sitting in front of him and put it on the little baby's neck. It was a leather choker with a small blue star the hung off the leather strap. The necklace glowed, and fit around her neck perfectly. He spoke again: "This necklace is to keep her powers in check until she is twenty-five, also. It cannot be removed, but will grow longer around to keep fitting tightly to her neck. It will fall off on the night before her twenty-fifth, and after that, she is on her own with her powers. There is only one who will be able to control her properly."

"Who would that be?" Nr. Higurashi asked.

"That person has not yet been determined by the Kamis. When that person comes along, be it a male or a female, you must accept them. Trust in all her judgments, for she is correct in every path she chooses. You must trust in her."

Both humans nodded slowly. Nagasaki closed his stormy eyes and took in a deep breath. He again spoke. "What do you intend to name your new daughter? I will fill out the required paperwork, and send it to you be the end of the week."

Both Higurashi's looked at each other. They looked back at him, and said the one name that made a lone tear fall down Nagasaki's cheek:

"Kagome"

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ooh… I left you off there. I thought that was a good place to stop, honestly. I did. It's okay. I can't tell you how long it took me to finally get this chapter done. I started it a few days ago, and I had to write it while at school. I normally only write to get the thought of what I want to happen down, and then I don't normally follow what I wrote… but this time I did. And I've already started planning for the next chapter. However… I don't know if I want to do a time skip, or is I want to go through each year of her life. I feel like I am going to go through each year, so that later in the story, I won't have to write very many flashbacks, if any at all. I hate writing them. I think they take away from my story.

Anyway. Sorry about the short chapter. Although, for some, two thousand words isn't all that short. To me, it is. I hate short chapters. This was just the prologue, and I just needed to get the plot started, and show you guys what happened to get the story started.

Please review. I don't like posting chapters and then getting only, like, three reviews. Even if you ARE anonymous, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! I love them, and I DO respond to them in the next chapter.

Love,

FluffySesshomaruTail


	2. Chapter 1: Year One

A/N: Hey guys!!! Okay, so this first chapter of UltraViolet is kind of experimental. I really don't know, as I am writing this author's note, how it is going to lay out. I am really going out on a whim. So, don't lash out on me as you read this. When this chapter ends, read the author's note, and - hopefully - I will have figured out what I am doing with myself in this story. Once again, I appreciate reviews!

Disclaimer: Aww… I still don't own Inuyasha… or Kagome… or Sesshomaru… or Shippou….. Wow. I'm a sad little thing.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Year One

Name : Higurashi, Kagome Age: 2 weeks - 1 year

D.O.B. : March 21, 1984 Weight : 15 pounds, 8 ounces

Mother : Higurashi, Hitomi Height : 10 inches

Father : Higurashi, Akane Hair Color : Black

Hometown : Tokyo, Japan Eye Color : Blue

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were - to say the least - surprised when their old-time demon friend came knocking on their door. They were even more surprised when he had handed them a tiny baby wrapped up in a black blanket.

Their friend had told them that he would get all the paperwork taken care of, and that he did. The papers were mailed to them not three days later, with her new name, "Kagome Miyako Higurashi," printed in black ink on each paper.

Hitomi and Akane went straight to work, spending a whole week of their time, making their new daughter a room. The theme was pink, black, and blue, with fake flowers and plants all around in her room. Those seemed to be her favorite themes.

The parents also bought Kagome a little bed that had high walls, so that she would not fall out of the bed in the middle of the night. The bed had a black frame, with a tiny black and blue comforter. There were two little pink pillows that were as long as her body.

Kagome was also given three medium-sized teddy bears, that she had attacked lovingly the first time she had seem them in her little bed. At that moment, she had looked up at her parental figures, and smiled at them. Something in her face showed a look of appreciation.

But not everything was all that happy with the Higurashi family. A week after their demon friend, Nagasaki, visited, he was found dead in his house. The funeral was going to be in a week's time. Hitomi and Akane both knew that Kagome was not old enough to understand.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

There were not very many people at the funeral. Nagasaki was not a social butterfly, as everyone knew. He was so devoted to his work.

At the sad burial, the Higurashi's - Kagome sporting her new little black dress in her black blanket - and a few of Nagasaki's colleagues were giving their wishes. The demon had no family; they had all died when he was twenty.

It was a sad day for all, but most especially for the youngest Higurashi that was hidden in her mother's arms. Hitomi and her husband had never seen their little girl cry. However, this was the day that she decided to.

Kagome cried and cried. She cried softly, but she let her little tears fall from her ocean blue eyes. She knew of the great sadness she felt in the room. Her little heart was hurting, and the Higurashi family finally decided to head home, believing that it would help Kagome's sadness if she were not at the funeral.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Three months after the funeral, Kagome was back to her old self. She was laughing and cooing again, always wanting to play with her stuffed animals and parents. And that was also the day that she had said her first word: "Kagome."

She said her name as her first word, and them giggled at her mother's face, cooing again, and then lifting her hands up to grab onto the older woman's hair. It pulled her back into reality. It also made her think.

'Why would she say her name first?' Hitomi asked herself. She decided not to ponder it for very long, and went back to playing with her baby daughter.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Six months later, Kagome was saying things left and right. She always said the more complicated words. Some examples were: humorous, excited, and happy. She picked them up quickly, and was eating regular food instead of the usual things babies ate at only six months; even if she born four months too soon. She had all of her teeth already, too. She was way past the teething stage, and had not even cried of screamed during any of it.

Hitomi recalled, 'The only time she was ever seem crying by anyone was at Nagasaki's death. Did she know something?' She once again let it go, thinking that her baby was just off that day.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Eleven months: Kagome knew how to walk and run. She was way past the stage of crawling; she had learned that when she was seven months old. To her, it was old hat.

A this stage, she was demanding her mom that she could handle herself, and that she should have the walls taken off her bed, so that she could move a little more freely.

Kagome was growing: fast. She already looked like a toddler. She was two feet tall now, but she still only weighed around twenty-one pounds. The doctor said that it was abnormal, but she was healthy, nonetheless.

Kagome still had large, dark ocean blue eyes that could make any person's heart melt at the sight of her eyes. Her hair grew fast; it was already down to her lower back, threatening to touch her small, round butt. She had a habit of tying it up, even though she insisted that she didn't want to get it cut.

Hitomi thought it was cute of her little daughter to act so mature at such a very young age. She was always friendly, and she still never cried. She would pout, and stamp her little foot, but was never really angry or upset. She was a very easy going little girl.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

It was the day before Kagome's first birthday. Kagome was excited, and was bustling around her house, trying her best to help her mom set everything up. She was have a few of her friends, and some of her cousins that she had never met come over to celebrate.

And that was also the day that Kagome saw a huge moving truck, sitting in front of the house that sat behind hers on the large hill in Tokyo.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Kind of a crappy place to let off on. Sorry about that. I couldn't think of what I else I was going to explain. I really had no idea what was coming out of my brain when I finished writing this. Mind you, it is twelve thirty at night, and I am actually thinking about writing the third chapter already. But, I don't think I am going to. I think the next one is going to be really long. You'll meet most of the main characters in the next chapter. There will be more later, but I only need the basic characters this chapter. It wouldn't be fun if we met ALL the characters in the story next chapter. I need to write another twenty-four, and make them INTERESTING. How and I supposed to do that without some extra characters and drama??? Oh, and the age thing is the time this chapter takes place. So in this one, it was between the time she was two weeks, and one year. Next chapter it will be one year to two years. And so forth. And the height, and weight are what she weighs and how tall she is at the beginning. She DOES grow, mind you. I tell you how much she grows in each chapter. Don't worry, I will never miss something to put in. Everything will come together eventually. Like I said, I HATE writing flashbacks, so I am just going through each year to explain all that happens. MOST (not all, some is just for fun) will be needed for the rest of the story, and it has to happen for the story to go on.

Yes, I think that when Kagome reaches age twenty-five, I will do a time stop for a few chapters (like, 10 or 20) and I may move on, or I may stop. OR, I may make a sequel. But no one ever knows with me!!! ^-^

Anyway, I do hope you will review. I do put a lot of time into this story (I like this one better that all my other ones I have going right now). I will try to update "Losing You" as soon as possible.

Wow. Okay, I am too tired to look for mistakes. You all will have to review and tell me where they are, and I'll fix them later.

But before I go, here are some name meanings (I thought this would be a fun trat for all of you) :

Kagome - a pattern in a basket (hexagonal)

Miyako - beautiful night child

Higurashi - Sunset (is that why everyone calls it "Sunset Shrine in their stories?)

Hitomi - Star

Akane - deep red

Hope that is a fun little educational experience for you! (Yes, I am on summer break too, for some of you, but your brain is ALWAYS growing!!!)

Love,

FluffySesshomaruTail

P.s. I just took up a whole page for my author's note, and about 500 words of this chapter is the author's note. *Sweat Drops* Oops, like I said though, I am making the next chapter really long! Don't hate me! *Runs away*


	3. Chapter 2: Year 2

**A/N: And….. I'm back!!! Yay! So, I told you guys that I would make this chapter a long one, and I will. Mostly because this takes us from the time our little Kagome turns one, to the night before she hits age two. Yes, she is growing up very fast. But, didn't you read the first chapter??? She has DaiYoukai and Dragon blood in her. She will grow and mature as fast as they would (which, is obviously very fast), but she will take on the appearance of a human. And she'll go to school the same years that a human would. Don't fret. In this chapter, we will meet… *counts on fingers* three of the characters.**

**Japanese "Word of the Day" : Where is the toilet? - Toire was doko dess ka? (toy-reh wah DOH-ko dess ka?)**

**Maybe it's just me, but I think that adding those types of things are cool. It brings in the interest of readers. But I won't use any Japanese phrases or words in my story. I'd get confused. ^-^**

**TheDarknessAroundMe** - What do you mean by, "This seems like a different story plot…?" If you mean from the actual movie, then yes, it is definitely different. I have never actually SEEN the movie, so I couldn't follow the plot. Even if I had seen the movie, I would still not follow the plot. I hate it when authors do that (most of the time). Like I said, I got the IDEA from the commercial that I saw. It wasn't actually supposed the be like the move. Also, I know my grammar kind of sucks, but I am only entering my sophomore year in high school, and I have no beta to read for me, so I am all on my own. I can't help it. I apologize for sucky grammar. Unless I get a beta, that's just something that will be a flaw in my story

Sincerely,

FluffySesshomaruTail

Disclaimer: *Sighs* I still don't own the Inuyasha characters. Or Japan. Poor me, my hopes have been squished. *Cries*

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Year 2

Name : Higurashi, Kagome Age : 1 year - 2 years

D.O.B. : March 21, 1984 Weight : 21 pounds 6 ounces

Mother : Higurashi, Hitomi Height : 2 feet 4 inches

Father : Higurashi, Akane Eye Color : Blue

Hometown : Tokyo, Japan Hair Color : Black

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Slowly, guests were pouring into the tan house that sat on top of the largest hill in Tokyo. All were bringing in brightly wrapped gifts and presents. They all wished Kagome a happy birthday, as she stood by the door and answered it.

At the next ring, Kagome jumped up from her seat and yelled, "Got it!" to the whole household. She ran to the door and threw it open, excited to see who was going to appear next behind the front door. She wasn't disappointed.

Behind the door stood a young boy with violet eyes and black hair that was tied u into a small pony tail. He was wearing a purple shirt, and black cargo pants on, with a pair of black tennis shoes. He was about a foot taller than Kagome, and was carrying a large, pink and blue bag in his right hand.

Kagome screamed, "Miroku!" and jumped on him. Unable to keep his balance, Kagome and the unsuspecting boy flew backwards into the dirt. When the dirt cloud released its hold on the both of them, they coughed and laughed. Miroku got up first, and dusted himself off. He looked back at the girl who had thrown him into the dirt.

"You do that every time, Kagome," Miroku said. "Is it going to star to be a tradition?"

Kagome laughed at her cousin. "Yes, but don't go around thinking anything."

The both laughed again. Miroku was her only cousin. He was two years older than she was, and was going to attend a private kindergarten school when he reached four years. Then, he was going to go to the same school that she would be attending in fist grade.

When back in the house, Miroku put his present up on the table where all the other brightly wrapped ones were. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her to the living room, where all of her friends and family members sat. They sat together on the couch, joining into the conversation.

A few moments later, the door bell rang again, and Kagome jumped up to get it. She threw the door open, and saw three demon males standing before her.

The tallest one was about six feet tall, and had long, silver hair that almost reached to the ground. He had a black crescent moon that adorned the center of his forehead. He had a jagged, black stripe on each cheek to match the crescent moon on his forehead. He had molten amber eyes that shone brightly, and a bright smile to match it.

The second demon was about a foot taller than her, like her cousin, Miroku. He had silvery hair that also almost reached to the ground, and had the same molten eyes as the older, taller demon. But those were the only similarities shared. Instead of a smile, and eyes that shone brightly, this demon's lips were set in a tight line, and his eyes stared at her coldly. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and two, straight-lined pink striped on each cheek. He carried a small, black bag with dark blue paper sprouting out of it.

Kagome smiled, and then looked at the third demon. He was as tall as she was, and also shared the features of silvery hair and amber eyes. His hair only reached to his butt, and was not fine-looking. It was thick, and messy. His eyes were warm, and they bored holes into Kagome's. He was also smiling, showing a set of sharp fangs. This demon was only a half-demon, she could tell. He had two snow-white ears perched on the top of his head. They were swiveling around, and Kagome giggled.

"Happy birthday, young Kagome," the older demon said to her warmly. The other two just nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Mr. Tashio," Kagome replied in her small voice. "I'm glad you could make it. Please, follow me."

Kagome walked into the house, followed by the three demons. They came across the table of presents, and the demons all placed a present on the table. They then followed the young girl into the grey and blue living room, where everyone sat, having fun.

"Mommy," Kagome said again in her tiny voice. "Our neighbors are here!"

Hitomi turned around to face the three demons, and her eyes widened. "Kagome," she said, "you didn't tell me you invited them."

The oldest demon said, "Oh, I apologize Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome told me that it would be alright with you if we attended for just a few moments."

Hitomi smiled. "No, you are perfectly fine. I just wasn't expecting more people. I would have made extra food for you."

"It is quiet alright. We had already eaten. Do not worry about us," the older demon said again. "My name is Kodamu Tashio. These are my sons," he pointed to the second tallest demon first, and then the smallest one, "Sesshomaru Tashio, who is my heir, and Inuyasha Tashio, my second son."

Sesshomaru bowed in greeting to the older woman. She bowed back. Kagome looked between them, confused as to why everyone was bowing to each other.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked innocently. "Why is everyone bowing to each other?"

Hitomi looked at her small daughter. She smiled and explained, "We are bowing out of respect. When you meet someone new, you should always bow to show that you respect them."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she bowed lowly to the ground before her three demon friends. When she came back up, Kodamu was smiling at her brightly.

"Little Kagome, there is no need," he said to her, patting her on the head. "You did not know, so therefore, I do not mind at all."

Kagome smiled brightly back at him. They all then returned to the party that awaited them.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

It was the day after the party, and Kagome was bored playing with her new toys. Her mother had gotten her a huge stuffed animal, and Miroku had gotten her a big pillow, knowing that she loved pillows more than anything ever. Kodamu and his sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, had gotten her a few books that they had thought she might be interested in. She was, but she wanted to play with someone.

Kagome walked over to the large white house that sat behind hers. It was twice the size of her house, and had a large green field area in front of it. There was a woman in the front of the house, tending to a small patch of flowers that sat on either side of the front door of the large house.

Kagome walked up to her, and the woman looked up at her. She had long, chocolate brown hair and green eyes. He skin was a little tanned from being in the sun. The woman smiled beautifully at Kagome.

Kagome spoke nervously. "Are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha home?"

The woman stopped her digging and weeding, and said, "Yes, they are inside. Just go through the front door, and down that hall. Take the fourth door to your right. They will be in that room."

Kagome thanked her, and ran into the house. She took off her shoes once she reached the inside of the house, and placed them beside the door. She was in a small hallway, that led to a living room, and - from what she could see - a kitchen. There were a few doors that lined the blue hallway.

Kagome made her way down the hall, and came to the last door that was on her right. She opened it carefully, to find a very large room filled with toys. There was also a huge television that hung on the wall. Someone was obviously playing a game on it; it screen had pictures of characters beating on each other.

Kagome stepped in timidly, and cleared her throat. A little boy that was about her height looked up from his controller to look at Kagome.

"Hey," he said in a small voice. He stopped his game, causing the older boy beside him to look at Kagome carefully.

"Hello Inuyasha, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, waving a hand shortly. Inuyasha smiled, but the older demon only looked at her, giving her the smallest nod.

"How are you guys doing?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha while saying this, focusing the question at him, really.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and he just stared at her. Kagome started to laugh. "Wow, Sesshy, I can't believe you just said that!"

Inuyasha looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about? He didn't say anything."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, smiling brightly. "Yeah, he did. He just told me that he was doing fine because he just kicked your butt at a video game."

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't see how that's funny; he cheats."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru again, and raised an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a long few minutes before Kagome looked at Inuyasha again.

"Sesshy said that he doesn't cheat; he knows everything about the game, therefore, knows how to beat you." Kagome said this while picking up one of the controllers. She looked at the screen and demanded, "Someone teach me how to play this game."

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room, his mouth hanging open. "How do you know what my brother is thinking, when he isn't even _talking_?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I have a _thing_, Inuyasha," she said in a small voice, that sounded very annoyed. "I don't question. I just know."

Inuyasha huffed at his little friend's answer. "Well, I'm not teaching you. Get the fluff-ball to teach you. Since I get beat all the time."

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. "Please, Sesshy?" Kagome pleaded with him. She pouted cutely, and Sesshomaru once again just stared at her. Kagome smiled.

"Why don't you like the nickname?" Kagome asked. "Never mind, just teach me!" Kagome pleaded, and he finally gave in.

Kagome sat there for hours, Sesshomaru silently teaching her how to play to game right. Inuyasha sat brooding the whole time, playing with little action figures.

"YES!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha cringed at the high-pitched scream that just came from the girl in front of the television screen. Sesshomaru looked unaffected.

"I beat you!" Kagome said, pointing at Sesshomaru. He cocked his head to the side just a little, asking a silent question. "I did not cheat. I've never played this game before. I don't help it if I am better than you at your own game."

Sesshomaru's head returned to a normal position, and he turned to the screen again, silently calling a rematch. Kagome accepted, and beat him once again.

Inuyasha once again stared at her, with his mouth open wide in shock. There was just no way! He and Sesshomaru had been playing that game for months, and he could never beat his brother. But Kagome had just begun playing a few hours ago, and she had already beat him twice. It was just _not_ possible!

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Sesshomaru had smelled her when she first opened the door to the massive toy room. It was a scent that was odd, and unforgettable. She smelled of tiger lilies and the ocean. It was something that he had never smelled before. And it was laced with awe, too.

The young girl came into the room, and timidly said her hello's. Sesshomaru had only stared at her, silently answering her questions. No one had ever been able to understand him. Sesshomaru barely talked, if any time at all. He was quiet, but Kagome had known every answer he thought of in his mind. She even _laughed_ at him.

To say the least, Sesshomaru was stunned when she asked for him to teach her how to play the game he and his little half-brother had been playing. He silently taught her, and was, again, surprised when she beat him after only a few hours.

Sesshomaru reprimanded her, accusing her of cheating. He then asked her if she had played this game before. She said no, she had not.

She once again beat him after he demanded a rematch. He could not reprimand her, however, because that was the moment where his father had chosen to walk in and collect Kagome.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

After beating Sesshomaru twice, Kodamu walked in, and told Kagome that it was time for her to leave. She hugged Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, then skipped out behind their father.

It had been an eventful day overall.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

******* TaPdAnCe*******

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

After that day, Kagome went over to the Tashio's house everyday, and played with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She could understand Sesshomaru more and more, and eventually, a bond grew between them.

Inuyasha also grew closer to Kagome, but he wasn't as close to her as she was to his brother. That bothered Inuyasha greatly. He didn't think his icicle of a brother could have a friend, but it had appeared that he made a friend in Kagome.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Wow. That was a good chapter!!! I am proud of myself! Over 2,600 words!! Wow! EXCITED! Hahahaha. Okay. Well, I guess that is as good as any place to stop. I don't know what to do for the next few chapters…. Does anyone have suggestions?

Review please!

Kodamu was a name I made up, so I don't know if it is Japanese, or what it's meaning is, so there!

Sesshomaru - killing perfection

Inuyasha - dog demon

Miroku - Maitreya Buddha (I know, weird!)

And that's it!

Love,

FluffySesshomaruTail


	4. Chapter 3: Second Grade

A/N: Hello again, my dear, dear readers!!! I am glad to be writing this story, and I have it almost all planned out in my head. I should probably write it out, but I don't think I have the patience to do so. Haha. I have very little patience for anything. I'm not ADD or anything; I just have a really hard time focusing. Oh, and I based some school uniforms off of a picture on photobucket (dot) com. I don't know if you will be able to find it, or if the link will work, but here's the link: .com/image/black+and+green+school+uniforms/Tokyomewmew01/School%?o=1

babyfairy - I am glad you find my story enjoyable! Sesshomaru does, indeed, like Kagome. But he isn't really so much interested in being her friend. I think he's just tolerable of her being around him, and talking to him. You know, since he doesn't talk at all. I think he likes for some of the silence to be filled in. Yes, Inuyasha does feel sort of left out, but he won't for long, I promise! I have plans for Rin to come in, but it won't be for a long while, unfortunately, and I don't know how to bring her into the story without being too… forthcoming about it. It's not so much a power that Kagome can talk to Sesshomaru the way she does. It's really looking at his eyes. Like I said, they do stare at each other a lot. Kagome can tell those things, but she isn't reading anyone's mind. Simply… interpreting what he is thinking.

WhiteRose-Kurama - Kagome can't really do anything with her powers sealed. The seal becomes weaker, so it doesn't hold all of her powers as well. I am not sure how the guys will act around Kagome as she grows older and matures. I suppose they will act the same. Except, we're going to need some love between them!! And Miroku is her cousin, so he'll always feel the same way about her, no matter what. Kagome is going to be able to do some really AWESOME stuff when the story gets to it. Just wait, it'll be worth it.

Dark Phoenix - I am glad you are eager for my update. As you can see, here it is!!!

Eliza - I honestly don't know if this story is going to have a happy ending or not. I was thinking about making this one, and then a sequel. Ooh… you go me started now!!! You are going to be sorry for this story. Hehehehehe….. *Smirks evilly*

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for Inuyasha. I wish. I could tell you some stories… but maybe I shouldn't. o.0

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Second Grade

Name : Higurashi, Kagome Age : 7 years - 8 years

D.O.B. : March 21, 1984 Weight : 40 pounds 7 ounces

Mother : Higurashi, Hitomi Height : 3 feet 6 inches

Father : Higurashi, Akane Hair Color : Black

Hometown : Tokyo, Japan Eye Color : Blue

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

**** TaPdAnCe****

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Kagome was nervous for her first day of second grade schooling. She was going to attend a new school from the one she had attended her first grade year. The new school, she was told, was going to challenge her. It was a school meant for youkai.

Luckily, Miroku had made it into the school also, and Kagome already knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going to be there. That made her feel a little better.

But Kagome was still nervous as her mother helped her get ready for her new first day at this school.

She had on a uniform. It was a black shirt with green lines at the cuff at the top and had a little string bow and a black skirt with another green line that wrapped around it an inch before the end. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs sweeping off to the side. Even in a ponytail, Kagome's hair still reached to the small of her back.

"You look gorgeous," Hitomi told her. She pushed her out the door. "You'll be going to school with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha every day. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll stick up for you."

Kagome nodded, and stepped out of the doorway. She gave her mother one last hug goodbye, and then ran behind her house to make her way to the Tashio's house.

They were there, waiting for her. Kodamu had a big grin on his face, and was excited to be taking Kagome to school along with his own two sons.

Kodamu had acted like a second father to her, and always hugged her. He was very affectionate towards her, which she thought was nice. Sure, her father was nice to her and all, but Kodamu acted more and more like a father every day.

Kagome looked at her friends. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were wearing uniforms also. They were black button-down shirts with the same green lines on the cuffs and collar. They also had black pants on, but their pants didn't have the green stripes on them.

Sesshomaru's face was emotionless, as always, and his beautiful, long silver hair was tied back in a low pony tail. His eyes focused on Kagome, and he silently greeted her. Kagome smiled in return and then focused on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face always told his emotions. He was beaming at her, and he pulled her into a rough hug. He was glad they were going to the same school; nothing felt the same without her around. Inuyasha's hair was down in a big mass of sliver, like always. He never bothered to tie it back.

Together, the Tashio's plus Kagome all walked to the black jeep, and they all jumped in. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back, talking like crazy. Sesshomaru and his sire sat in the front. They didn't talk, but Kodamu was still grinning brightly as his youngest son and his "daughter" talked like there was no tomorrow.

He knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were great friends, but Kagome really had more of a connection with his heir, Sesshomaru. She understood him, where no one else did. She talked to him, and it seemed, almost, as if he was replying in his own, silent way.

They soon made their way into the crowded parking lot of their new school, Youkai School for the Gifted. Kagome wished they hadn't named it that. It sounded like she was at some mental institute.

Kodamu turned to his passengers. He smiled softly as Kagome, and spoke to them all. "Have a great first day, kids. Kagome," her "father" addressed her, "I know this will be a little scary, and since Sesshomaru is two years older, Inuyasha will be there. Sesshomaru will be around. You'll see him at lunch and recess, but other then that, you'll only see Inuyasha. Have a great first day."

Kagome nodded as he spoke, and gripped Inuyasha's hand for support. He squeezed her hand in return. She looked at him, and smiled softly.

They climbed out of the car. Kagome still held Inuyasha's hand tightly, but she took a hold of Sesshomaru's immediately after exiting the car. He didn't seem to mind, and looked at her.

Silently he told her, _You will do fine, Kagome. Do not worry. If you have problems, Inuyasha will be there for you, and I will see you at lunch and recess. Do not be afraid._

Kagome smiled at him, but still held his massive hand in hers. She replied, pleading, "I know. But just walk me to my classroom, please. I'd feel better if you did."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but instead led her, with his half brother, to her second grade class.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

**** TaPdAnCe****

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

So far, Kagome's day had been borderline horrible. She was with Inuyasha in every class, thank Kami, but she was being tormented nonstop by other youkai of different types.

Inuyasha was also tormented, although not as much, and couldn't do much but tell them to stop. He looked at her apologetically every once and a while, and she smiled back sadly.

She couldn't wait until lunch. It was in ten minutes, but Kagome felt that it would be much, much longer to her. She wanted to see Sesshomaru, and talk to him. She wanted to hug him tightly, and never let go. She wanted to cry.

But she wouldn't. Not while she was here. She was a strong person, and she wouldn't let these youkai take her down.

Ten minutes passed in anguish, and Kagome got up from her desk slowly. Inuyasha walked over to her, and hugged her tightly.

"I am so, so sorry, Kagome," he said, sounding like he was going to cry. "I thought they would leave you alone after they saw you with Sesshomaru and I. But…"

He didn't go any farther, and Kagome nodded. She hugged him tightly back, and pulled away. "It's okay," Kagome told him softly. "I just want to go to lunch and find Sesshy."

Inuyasha nodded and put his arm around her waist. He led her to the lunch room, and Kagome looked around, trying to find Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha seemed to sense her thoughts, and leaned into her ear. "He's not going to be here. He's on the playground."

Kagome nodded, and got her lunch with Inuyasha. He then led her out of the packed lunch room, and out onto the grassy playground. There were a few swings, but most of the ground was just grass. In the center, there was a huge tree with many big branches. It was full and green, a sign that it had a good summer.

Kagome still didn't see Sesshomaru on the massive land of grass, and she started to whimper. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nudged her. He then picked her and her lunch up carefully and jumped into the large tree.

Kagome shut her eyes; she was afraid of heights, but knew Inuyasha wouldn't let her go. When she felt they had settled, she found herself very, very high up, and next to Inuyasha. Her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha," She said. "Don't let me fall."

Inuyasha snorted. "Like I would be allowed. Sesshomaru would beat me until I wished I were dead. Then, he'd let me heal and do it all over again."

Kagome laughed. It did seem like such a Sesshomaru-like thing to do. It was true. Even if he didn't show it, Kagome knew e would always be around to protect her.

They ate their lunch quietly, Kagome wondering where Sesshomaru was. She started to get worried, and feared that she wouldn't see him and get to talk to him.

Kagome felt something land softly beside her, and soon found herself in the arms of none other than Sesshomaru. He had his nose buried in her hair.

He silently told her, _I apologize for my absence. I was… preoccupied._

Kagome giggled, happy that her long-time friend was finally there. "Its okay, Sesshy. I was just getting worried that I wouldn't see you today."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said to her, _What would be so important that we meet?_

Kagome looked hurt, and wiggled out of his arms. She sat as far from him as she could, pressed up against Inuyasha's arms. She looked like she was going to cry, and answered, "I was having a bad day, Sesshy. No one wants me here, and they treat me like I am a piece of garbage. I wanted to talk to you about it, because I thought you would understand. I guess I was wrong."

Kagome looked away from him, and tugged at Inuyasha's sleeve. "I want to get down and away. I want to go somewhere else."

Inuyasha finished eating and gathered her up in his arms. He jumped down, none too gracefully, and set her down. Kagome looked back up to Sesshomaru and said, "I needed you."

She didn't talk to him or look at him for the rest of the day.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

**** TaPdAnCe****

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Sesshomaru sat on his large white balcony, looking into the few stars that dare make their way into the planet's atmosphere. He closed his eyes for a second before he heard a voice call out to him, "Sesshomaru."

He thought he had imagined it, and kept to himself. Then, he heard it again. "Sesshy! Come down here and get me!"

Sesshomaru opened one of golden eyes and peered down off his balcony to see Kagome standing there in a set of white and red pajamas. Even though he never said it, those were his favorite colors, and they looked nice on her.

Kagome stood below him, her hands on her hips, pouting. Sesshomaru jumped down and gathered her up in his arms bridal style. Kagome squealed softly and her friend jumped back up to his balcony.

But he didn't let her go. Instead, he settled her down in his arms and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes again, and felt Kagome get comfortable, knowing he wouldn't let her go.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, and took a deep breath. Sesshomaru smelled like the forest with a hint of a metallic smell that came before a thunderstorm. It was quite calming, and Kagome felt herself become more relaxed.

She broke the silence. "You know, Sesshomaru," Kagome began softly, "I really did need you earlier at school today."

Sesshomaru silently answered her. _Well, I am here now, and nothing is stopping you. Speak._

Kagome did. "It was horrible, Sesshy. They all looked at me like I was dirtying the air around them. They all pushed me around, and Inuyasha couldn't do anything but tell them to stop. They all laughed at him, and told him he was stupid to protect a nasty **human**. I felt horrible. All I wanted was to be near you. I wanted you to take it all away."

Kagome started to cry, and Sesshomaru held her tighter, rocking back and forth. _Its okay, Kagome, _Sesshomaru told her. _I am here now. There is nothing to be afraid of. If you would like, I will have father arrange for you to attend classes with me. I do believe you could handle it._

Kagome looked up at him admirably. "Really?" She asked. "You would do that for me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, displaying no emotion. _Are you kidding?_ He silently scolded her. _I will not allow anyone to be rude to you._

Kagome giggled at his forwardness, but knew it was only because of their bond. He really had no friends; no one to talk to or turn to in a time of need. Kagome giggled again. Sesshomaru… in a time of need. Yeah, _that_ would happen!

Sesshomaru just held her the rest of the night. At that point, no one could come between the two.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

**** TaPdAnCe****

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

The next few months for Kagome were nice. Sesshomaru's father had arranged for her to take classes at a higher level, so she could be with Sesshomaru when she needed him. No one bothered her after she started being around Sesshomaru anymore.

But she had met a new friend. His name was Shippou, and he was a young fox demon. He was an orphan that was adopted by a set of human parents, although he was not very happy with the arrangement. He would have much rather lived with demons of his own kind.

Kagome thought he was cute, though, and they got along well. Sesshomaru was pleased - though he didn't show it - that she had a new friend to talk to. It wasn't as if he didn't like talking to her, but sometimes, it was… overbearing.

Instead of Kodamu picking them up today, Kagome's father, Akane would be picking them up. Kagome had hoped he would be okay driving in the insane parking lot.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

**** TaPdAnCe****

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

They waited for hours in the parking lot. No one had come to get them, and Kagome was freaking out. Sesshomaru was restraining her in his hold. He had his nose buried into the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Soon enough, though, Kodamu's big black jeep came into view, and he pulled up beside them. He told Inuyasha to sit in the front with him, while Kagome sat in the back with Sesshomaru. The children all thought this was a weird arrangement, but made no move to disagree.

Kodamu looked at Kagome with sad eyes through the rearview mirror. He sighed and started to talk to her.

"Kagome," he started softly. "I know you were expecting your father to be here to pick you up today, but… something happened." Kodamu stopped for a second, and took a deep breath. He continued, "He was on his way, and was in main traffic, and a truck lost its grip on the road. It…. Kagome, I am so sorry. It was a head on collision, and your father… he…"

The older demon looked like he was going to cry, but couldn't continue. Kagome looked forward in shock. She didn't say anything, just sat in her seat, next to Sesshomaru, looking ahead of her.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, knowing what was going to come. And, as soon as he had a secure hold on the young human girl, she started to cry hysterically. She flailed around, trying to get out of his hold. He held steady.

Soon enough, Kagome had stopped flailing, and just held onto Sesshomaru's black shirt, crying her blue eyes out. Sesshomaru stroked her hair that whole car ride to their homes.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

**** TaPdAnCe****

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Sesshomaru again sat on his balcony. He was looking at the stars, noticing that there were more on this nights.

It was a tradition. He would sit on his large white balcony, and wait until Kagome came over for her nightly visits. Sometimes, she would fall asleep on his lap while talking. He didn't mind that much, but he would have to either wake her up early in the morning to get her home, or he would take her himself. Normally, he would stay with her and sleep in her grasp until the early hours of the morning, when he would have to leave to get himself ready for the day.

But tonight was different. She didn't come at the normal time. He started to worry about her; she was never late.

Sesshomaru looked down off his balcony, half-expecting her to be down there, waiting for him to jump down and pick her up, and jump back up to his balcony to sit on the bench. But she wasn't there.

He let out and inaudible sigh, and jumped off his balcony. He walked to Kagome's window, thankful that it was open; she didn't have a balcony like he did.

Sesshomaru jumped up to Kagome's window, and squeezed himself into her room. He found her laying in her bed, eating oranges. She had dried tears streaming down her pale face. He blue eyes were unfocused, looking at the off-white ceiling above her.

He walked silently towards her bed, and sat on it lightly. Kagome didn't seem to notice, and instead kept eating her oranges and staring upwards. Sesshomaru put his hand on her stomach.

Kagome flinched, and shut her eyes tightly. Tears again started leaking from her deep, ocean blue eyes. Sesshomaru removed the plate from her hands, and gathered her up. He set her in his lap and let her bury her head in his neck. She cried and cried, but eventually stopped.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru's face. She smiled sadly. "Thank you," she said, "for being here for me. Always. You always were, and here you are."

_And I always will be, Kagome, _Sesshomaru told her silently. _You aren't alone in this. _

Kagome smiled brighter. "Sesshomaru, you are the greatest. You may not let it show, but you are a huge softy underneath."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. _I am not, little one. I am anything but soft._

"Yeah, right," Kagome said. She laughed, and poked his chest. "You're soft. Even if it's just me."

_Only you, Kagome, _Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. "I know, Sesshy, I know," Kagome said. "Don't leave tonight. Just… stay."

Sesshomaru didn't answer her.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

**** TaPdAnCe****

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

That year had not been the best for Kagome. Fortunately for her, Sesshomaru was there for it all, though.

Kagome and Sesshomaru got even closer, and became inseparable. Hitomi and Kodamu could never separate them, and decided that Kagome should "live" with the Tashio's until the initial shock wore off about her father's death.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I had to add it because I had to introduce how Kagome's dad died.

Shippou - seven treasures

Love,

FluffySesshomaruTail


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *Checks list of things owned* A blanket, a piece of bread… but no Inuyasha. Sad. I wish, but I own Inuyasha not. *Cries*

* * *

Chapter 5: Freshman Year - Part I

Name : Higurashi, Kagome Age : 14 years

D.O.B. : March 21, 1984 Weight : 100 pounds

Mother : Higurashi, Hitomi Height : 5 feet

Father : Higurashi, Akane (Deceased) Hair Color : Black

Hometown : Tokyo, Japan Eye Color : Blue

** ***** TaPdAnCe***** **

Kagome stood at the entrance of her high school. It was the first day of freshman year, and she wasn't going to lie - she was scared out of her mind.

Sure, she had gone to this school since second grade, but had always been with Sesshomaru in his classes, learning what he was also taught. But that stopped two years ago, when he had reached his freshman year. She had to go back to seventh grade learning, and it was just too easy.

She got along fine. She hung out with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou. She had met Sango when she returned to seventh grade. Kagome and Sango had become best friends.

Kagome still lived with the Tashio's, for all intensive purposes. She went and saw her family, he mother, her grandfather - who had moved in shortly after the death of Kagome's father - and her little adopted brother, Souta. But she had, technically, moved in with her friend's family.

Kagome had her own room at their large house. It was blue and black with silver accents. Those colors soon became Sesshomaru's favorite, when she moved in. Kagome kept her clothes and stuffed animals in that room, and even had her own king size bed. But that didn't stop Kagome.

Kagome never left Sesshomaru's side, from the day she turned a year old, and they met. She went everywhere with him, and he never seemed to care. He would always speak to her silently, not ever talking to her out loud. He never talked aloud, not even to her.

Even though she had her own room, Kagome still went to Sesshomaru's, even at night. They always sat together on his balcony in silence, talking to each other through their strange connection. They would talk and look at the faded stars, until Kagome fell asleep on his lap.

It soon became a routine, but sometimes they would not go out on Sesshomaru's balcony and look out at the night sky. Sometimes, Kagome would come into Sesshomaru's room after getting into her pajamas, and find him laying in his bed. She would lay next to him, and he would wrap his arms around her protectively. That's how they fell asleep every night, and no one ever stopped them, knowing Sesshomaru would throw a fit if they tried.

But now, Kagome stood in front of the huge, high school building, and closed her eyes. She had to calm down. It was just school. She had gone here for years, and with all the same people. Why _now_?

Kagome took a deep breath, and heard a masculine voice speak in her head. _Kagome, you will be fine. I will not be there, but the others will. Calm down._

She took Sesshomaru's words to heart, and walked closer to the building. She saw Inuyasha standing with Miroku and Shippou. They were talking and laughing at something; Kagome couldn't quite place what was so funny.

"Hey guys," Kagome said, faking a smile. "You all excited for school today?"

The others looked at her like she had another head popping out from her shoulder. Inuyasha asked her, "Are you crazy, or just bipolar?"

Kagome laughed at him. "A little of both, maybe," Kagome managed to say.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome. "Hey, don't sweat it, babe," he told her. "I've got your back, and Sesshomaru is just around the corner if we need him."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a peck on the nose. "Yeah, 'Yasha," Kagome told him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too, baby girl," Inuyasha replied.

Shippou and Miroku looked between Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku finally piped up, "Are you two together?"

Kagome blushed bright pink. Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, me and her? Sesshomaru would kill me in an instant if we were dating," he told his friends. Then he mumbled, "I wish."

Kagome laughed again. She knew Inuyasha had a crush on her for a while. She would have dated him, but Sesshomaru would not let her out of his sight near Inuyasha… except when at school. There was no choice there.

"It's okay, 'Yasha," Kagome said to him. "At least you know that I love you with all my heart."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too," Inuyasha kissed her forehead, then her cheek.

Inuyasha kept his arm wrapped around Kagome's small form, and she wrapped hers around his waist too. That was how they walked into school together.

** ***** TaPdAnCe*******

The first few weeks of school for Kagome were okay. She met some older friends that she hadn't seen, because she had been with Sesshomaru for so many years. But she also met some enemies.

Kikyou was one of her biggest. She was a mean person, even though Kagome tried and tried to get Kikyou to be her friend, with no avail.

Kikyou was also a slut. Sure, she dressed in the uniform, but she would always cut her skirt to be a good three to five inches to short. The problem with that was that the school uniforms were already pretty short. She also wore too much make-up, making her look like a sluttish clown. Kagome thought it was hilarious.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, did not think it was funny. He didn't like her at all. She was so mean to his Kagome. Sure, Sesshomaru really was her best friend, but he still thought of Kagome as his.

In Inuyasha's perspective, he though Kikyou was the worst person he had ever met. He thought she presented herself poorly, and thought she tried too hard. Kikyou had tried to get him away from Kagome and get him to be with her. Inuyasha wasn't going to have any of it. In fact, he yelled at her for it, in front of the whole school, and called her a whore. She just scoffed and walked away.

That set Kagome's mind about her. Kikyou was _not_ someone she should get involved with. Kagome heard that Kikyou was doing drugs, smoking, and drinking. Most rumors, Kagome didn't think about when getting to know someone, but that's also what she could conclude.

The second worst person in the school, in Kagome's mind, was Kagura Onigumo. She was sister to Naraku Onigumo, and was also a slut. Kagome knew to stay away from her, from what Sesshomaru had told her.

Kagura did drugs, and presented herself as a prostitute would. She didn't wear as much make-up as Kikyou did, but she wore res eye shadow and black eyeliner every day. How boring.

Kagura hung on Sesshomaru _way _too much for Kagome's - and his - liking. Whenever Kagome was around Sesshomaru, Kagura would decide to make an appearance and hang all over him, while glaring at Kagome. Sesshomaru sis not stand for that, and soon told her himself that he did _not _like it.

** FLASHBACK: EIGHT GRADE YEAR **

Kagome was sitting next to Sesshomaru at lunch. She was giggling madly at something that no one else had heard him say. Obviously it was very, very funny.

Another eighth grade girl with shoulder-length black hair and red eyes walked up to Sesshomaru and Kagome. She shot Kagome an evil glare, and then smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru. Too sweet. She put her hand on his shoulder, and rubbed it.

Sesshomaru growled loudly, but Kagura had not seemed to notice, and instead, pushed Kagome aside so she could sit next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had attempted to ignore her, and move so he could once again sit by Kagome. Kagura didn't get the hint, and followed him to sit next to him again.

Kagura smiled sickly sweet again, making Kagome's stomach wretch. The black haired demoness leaned into Sesshomaru's ear and whispered something before… licking him. It was then that Kagome and Sesshomaru both, ultimately, decided that this girl should leave.

Sesshomaru growled again and pushed the offending being away from him. He looked her dead in the eye, and pulled Kagome into his lap. He held her protectively.

"Do not… _ever_… talk about _my Kagome _like that again.. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru said loudly. Everyone in the lunch room went quiet. No one had ever heard him talk before. He spoke to the whole lunch room, "That goes for every being in this school. No one, and I mean _no one _touches her. If anyone of you do without my permission, expect for me to have a conference with you, personally."

The whole lunch room was racked with fear of the young DaiYoukai. Everyone soon went back to their business, however, when the demon walked out with Kagome in his hold… bridal style.

** END FLASHBACK **

Kagome really did try not to let those two girls to get to her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both told her that they would never leave her for the world. Kagome believed them… but didn't trust those girls with either of her boys be themselves. Even though Kagome loved them dearly, in her opinion, they were both horny bastards.

** ***** TaPdAnCe*******

She sat in a class room that was over flowing with people who were all new to the high school. Most were youkai of different sorts, but some were humans. Very little of the portion were actually humans, because the district of Tokyo that she loved in was youkai.

She didn't mind, not in the least. Honestly, she herself found most humans overly annoying and dramatic. The only demon that she had ever seen that was actually as dramatic as a human was Kagura, and that was all because of Sesshomaru.

She sighed and waited for class to start. She felt a few familiar auras surround her, and sit down next to, or in front of, her.

"Hey," she said to all of them. "Nice to see familiar faces in this class."

The person on her right said, "Kagome, I am sorry that you don't like this school. Really, I am. I can't help it, and neither can you. Let's just enjoy it while we can."

Kagome smiled at the person beside her. "Yeah, yeah 'Yasha. I am sorry. I promise to be a good girl."

Inuyasha hugged her from behind. He sighed. "Kagome… I'm not going to leave you. You just have to trust me, okay?"

Kagome nodded, and fell back into her half-demon friend's strong frame. He was built, but Sesshomaru had a body made of marble. Kagome freed herself from Inuyasha and turned to face him. She kissed him on the lips, thoroughly, before giving him a huge hug.

"It's okay, 'Yasha," Kagome told him again. "I'll make it through this day, even if it kills me."

** ***** TaPdAnCe*******

One month had passed, and homecoming was rolling towards them all slowly. Everyone was rushing to buy their dresses, and find dates. That was… all except for Kagome. She didn't really care.

She was going, but she was not going to prattle on about it like she had heard so many other girls do. Kagome was going to buy her dress a week ahead of time, but not any earlier.

The theme this year was "Under the Sea." Kagome thought it was _way_ overused, but didn't say anything. She just went with the flow.

Kagome was going with Inuyasha, and, of course, Sesshomaru. He told her that he didn't trust the half demon with her alone. He said it was a mere precaution, and that he wouldn't let _his_ Kagome to get into any trouble.

Kagome didn't care, really. She was glad to be able to go with Inuyasha, and even though Sesshomaru had told her that he would escort them, she had managed to let them be during the dance. He agreed, but said that he would check with them to make sure everything was okay every hour. Kagome grudgingly agreed to his conditions, too.

** ***** TaPdAnCe*******

It was the night of the homecoming dance, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were dressed and ready, waiting on the blue couch that sat in the Higurashi household. Inuyasha was still pouting about Sesshomaru wanting to be there to escort them, because he had felt that Kagome would be safer with him there.

Inuyasha shook his head, and waited another few minutes before he heard a soft stepping coming from the stairs. He looked up, and saw Kagome standing in the middle of the stairway, smiling softly.

Her hair was down in soft curls that surrounded her face and curled all the way down to end just at her lower back. She had a sleeveless dark, ocean blue dress on that had ruffles of twenty different colors of blue. She had light blue eye shadow and a thin line of black eye liner that made her eyes look bluer than possible.

She looked like an angel in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes. They couldn't stop staring at her, and she snapped her fingers in front of their faces when she got close enough to do so. They snapped out of it.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Kagome…" he said. "You look… amazing. Better than amazing. I think you're an angel."

Kagome blushed deep red and smiled lightly. "Thank you, 'Yasha," she said. She turned to Sesshomaru. He looked at her, his golden eyes clashing with her deep blue ones.

_You look lovely, _Sesshomaru told her silently.

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you, Sesshy," she told him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He nodded only slightly for Kagome to see. Then, he stepped away and let his brother take his date by the arm.

"Kagome," he said. "You look so beautiful."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being repetitive."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek, which earned him a blush from his date and a growl from him older brother. He rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Calm down, dude," Inuyasha told him. "She ain't your date."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but instead crossed his arms and walked behind his younger brother and his Kagome.

** ***** TaPdAnCe*******

At the dance, Kagome met up with Miroku and Shippou. Sango was there, too, as Miroku's date for the evening.

Shippou also had a date. She was a fox kit also, with bright lavender eyes and bright blonde hair.

Kagome had only met her for a few seconds, but already liked her. She was bright and energetic, but not overly.

Kagome sat down at a table that was covered in a blue tablecloth and refreshments and snacks. Inuyasha sat on one side of her, while Sesshomaru sat on the other. Kagome put her head down on the table.

Sesshomaru put his large, rough hand on the small of her back. He rubbed her back and she groaned.

"I so do _not _wanna be here right now," she said sadly. "When can we leave?"

Sesshomaru spoke first silently. _Kagome, we can leave when you are ready. The half-breed may stay here and dance. We will depart._

Kagome nodded. She turned to Inuyasha and kissed his cheek. "Inuyasha, me and Sesshy are leaving. You stay and dance a little more. I'll see you at home."

Inuyasha frowned slightly, but hugged her and said, "Alright, 'Gome. I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you, too, 'Yasha," she told him. She hugged him one last time, and then left the dance hand-in-hand with Sesshomaru.


End file.
